darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Council
The Jedi Council as of 600 ABY is comprised of a diverse group of beings who have become splintered by their faith, or lack of faith, in the Galactic Alliance Members Ahdar Grae The Mon Calamari Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Ahdar Grae's steely and determined presence often proves difficult for the more gentle Jedi within the Order. The split decision over Grae's appointment to Grand Master during the Mandalorian War did nothing but further divide the Jedi Order, as did Grae's decision to support the Galactic Alliance during the war as well as after it. Alex Skywalker The young and idealistic Jedi known as Alex Skywalker was destroyed during the Mandalorian War when his cousin Bail Solo was murdered and his young daughter Jena left the Jedi Order. Furthermore, Alex was not in favor in the appointment of Ahdar Grae, and has since spent most of his time traveling the galaxy and attends Jedi Council meetings via hologram. With the death of his wife Ziara, and the subsequent strife in the Jedi Order, he now leads the splint sect of anti-GA Jedi known as The Paladins. Ziara Skywalker Like her husband, Ziara Skywalker suffered a lot of heart ache during the Mandalorian War, and has since found it pleasurable to help the Jedi Order from afar. After her death during the assassination of Queen Mother Sarin Mehn on Hapes, her now vacant seat on the council was filled by Sehti Asgard. Gorlen Hassel A native from Eriadu, Gorlen Hassel was a staunch supporter of Ahdar Grae since the beginning. During the Mandalorian War, Hassel firmly believed that the Jedi should help the Galactic Alliance topple the Mandalorian Crusaders, and believes that further allegiance to the Alliance would be most beneficial. His long years on the Council has earned him a great amount of respect and influence among the Jedi, and he is known to have a relationship with the Eriadu Senator, Rees Lefiate. After Grae's death, he became the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and during the turmoil that followed, would lead the Loyalist faction of pro-GA Jedi during the Order's division. Frau Klo'ryn Unlike many Bothans, Frau Klo'ryn is known for her passive and gentle presence. Klo'ryn, though by looks appears to be very young, is one of the eldest Jedi on the Council, and has since become the head of the Jedi Healers. She was openly opposed to Grae's appointment to Grand Master, which Grae took to heart and has since cast many doubts and suspicion upon Klo'ryn due to her age. Jaa Suul A Sullustan, Jaa is the newest addition to the Jedi Council. Relatively young, Jaa is often viewed as a novice among the Jedi Council, for he was appointed two months after the end Mandalorian War upon the death of Council Member Tilli Jua. Tilli\'s idealistic views allow him to support and justify Grae\'s beliefs. Furthermore, Jaa is an excellent duelist and has been appointed the Order\'s Battlemaster. Fyn Drifus Wizened and often viewed as scruffy, Fyn is a human native of the planet Tatooine. Having spent the first thirty years of his life a poor farmer on the desert planet, Fyn is perhaps the most logical of the Council, and is quick to jump to the defense of those less fortunate. Now in his late seventies, Fyn has since retired from active duty and spends most of his time in the War Room, where he has coordinated numerous battles from. He is also opposed to Grae, for he believes that the Galactic Alliance itself is flawed, and to support it would be out of utmost stupidity. At one time, he served as Alex Skywalker's master, teaching him the finer arts of the Force. The two of them share a close bond. Gosa Lu'jah Like many Caamasi, Gosa is a very sentient being. Gosa joined the Jedi Order after being freed as a slave to the Hutt Warggena by Frau Klo\'ryn, and quickly proved to be an excellent historian. Gosa often studies the records of ancient Jedi Master Tionne Solusar, with whom she believes she shares a great deal in common with. She was also a supporter of Grae, for she believes that the Galactic Alliance is a force of good. Luuja Sall Perhaps the most calculated within the Council, Twi\'lek Master Luuja Sall is known for her knack at Battle Meditation. She shares a close bond with both Gosa Lu\'jah and Fyn Drifus, both of whom have helped Luuja gain a seat on the Council. Luuja\'s calm but steely personality has made her quit an opponent to Ahdar Grae, for she believes that the Mon Calamari Master is hiding something. Luuja is perhaps the most hidden of the Jedi Council, and little knowledge of her is known to the public. Karznbakk An elder Wookiee and former general during the Sith Purges, Kazrnbakk has seen and done much throughout his time. Though a gentle soul, Karznbakk is known to be lethal and crude when need be. He is also a tortured being, for he had lost both his wife and children during the Mandalorian Wars. Due to this and his past role as a general, Karznbakk believes in the Galactic Alliance and therefore, Ahdar Grae. Karznbakk also serves as the ambassador between the Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance. Jili Lu A small Chadra-Fan, Jili Lun is perhaps the most skilled when it comes to her control over the Force. Despite her size, Jili Lun, though not the most powerful, is the most in-control of her abilites. She had also fallen to the Dark Side after the loss of her husband Jaek, though was redeemed by Master Gorlen Hassel. She has since developed a close bond to Hassel, and developed his devotion to the Galactic Alliance and to Ahdar Grae. Due to her past crimes, Jili Lu has spent the past twenty years seeking redemption in the eyes of all of those she had hurt. Sarra Tizil Thankfully for the other members of the Jedi Council, Master Sarra Tizil was able to coat the Rodain\'s usual stink with Hapan perfume. The daughter of a speeder thief, Sarra spent the first thirteen years of her life helping her father steal speeders and sell them. However, she was discovered by Jedi Master Alex Skywalker and taken in by the Jedi Order. After becoming a Knight, Sarra would eventually undertake a mission to Rodia that led to the imprisonment of her father. She is a firm believer in justice and the law, and her connection to the Force earned her a spot on the Council. She is both a firm supporter of the Galactic Alliance and Grand Master Ahdar Grae. She also shares a close friendship with Chief of State Kas Haan. Master Tizil died from a brain aneurysm which was subsequently blamed on Jedi Knight Kiera Kenobi after Kiera Force shoved the Jedi Master. Later she was found not at fault.